memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Tuvok
| homeworld = Vulcanis Lunar Colony | birth = April 13, 2264 | death = | affiliation = Starfleet | occupation = | position = Junior science officer Chief tactical officer | posting = (2293-22xx), ,(2371-2377), ,(2379-present) | rank = , (2293-22xx), , (2371-2374), , (2374-2377), (2377-present) | status = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Tuvok was a Starfleet officer who served as a junior science officer on the in the late 23rd century and as chief tactical officer on the in the 24th century. Early life Tuvok, son of T'Meni, was born on stardate 38774 (2264), on the Vulcanis Lunar colony. (VOY: "Flashback", "Hunters", "Unimatrix Zero, Part II") Young Tuvok Tuvok as a teenager As a teenager, he rebelled against the Vulcan ideal of logic and reasoning when he fell in love with a Terrelian girl named Jara, the daughter of a Terrelian diplomat stationed on Vulcan. Tuvok experienced Shon-ha'lock – love at first sight – and was willing to violate every tenet of Vulcan philosophy simply to be near her; unfortunately, Jara did not return Tuvok's feelings, and Tuvok chose to leave her. He later spent several months in isolation studying with a Vulcan master, where he learned to subdue his emotions. (VOY: "Gravity") He had to survive in the Vulcan desert for four months with a ritual blade as his only possession, as part of the tal'oth ritual. (VOY: "Displaced") Early Starfleet career The Excelsior After Tuvok graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2293, he was assigned as a junior science officer to the USS Excelsior under the command of Captain Hikaru Sulu. He worked during the gamma shift, and shared common quarters on Deck 7 with Dimitri Valtane and two other officers on the same shift. Two months later, Tuvok was present during the Excelsior's attempt to rescue James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy from the Klingon penal colony Rura Penthe. This was despite a direct order from Starfleet that no rescue attempt must be tried. Tuvok protested to Captain Sulu about his breach of orders, but to no avail. Decades later, however, an older and wiser Tuvok determined that he had not necessarily been right either. In the subsequent battle in the Azure Nebula with a Klingon battle cruiser, Valtane died in Tuvok's arms. An alien virus that Valtane was carrying transferred itself to Tuvok, and then disguised itself as a repressed memory engram. This virus later manifested itself in 2373, when Tuvok served aboard the Voyager, before being destroyed by The Doctor. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country; VOY: "Flashback") He resigned and returned to Vulcan after the Excelsior's three-year mission (VOY: "Flashback") Return to Starfleet Recognizing that there was much he could learn from other races such as Humans, Tuvok entered Starfleet again in 2349 and served as an ensign on the [[USS Wyoming (NCC-43730)|USS Wyoming]]. His service record reflected this as his first posting instead of his time on the Excelsior. (VOY: "Flashback") USS Voyager Tuvok's security override code was Tuvok-pi-alpha. (VOY: "Repression") Infiltrating the Maquis Lieutenant Tuvok was serving as Captain Kathryn Janeway's security officer when, in 2371, he was ordered to infiltrate the crew of the Maquis raider Val Jean commanded by a former Starfleet officer, Chakotay. At one point of time during his undercover mission, Tuvok was doing reconnaissance on a colony near the Badlands, where he met a Vedek named Teero Anaydis at the Bajoran temple there. Teero was in fact a fanatic Maquis tasked with counter-intelligence who was aware of Tuvok's true identity but kept this to himself. Without retaining any conscious memory of it, Teero captured, restrained, and mentally manipulated Tuvok so he could trigger a Maquis resurgence program by conveying the word "Pagh t'em far, B'tanay" at a later point of time (which would turn out to be six years later). (VOY: "Caretaker", "Repression") Tuvok was still undercover on the Val Jean sometime later, when, while hiding from a Cardassian ship in the Badlands, the raider was hit by an energy wave which transported it over 70,000 light years to the other side of the galaxy, in the Delta Quadrant. While looking for the missing raider, Voyager itself was hit by the energy wave and transported to the Delta Quadrant, reuniting Tuvok with his ship and Captain – much to Chakotay's dismay who had to face the fact that Tuvok had been a Federation spy all along. When their situation required that the crews of both the Val Jean and Voyager merge for their long journey back home, he became Captain Janeway's security- and second officer. (VOY: "Caretaker") Delta Quadrant Tuvok proved Tom Paris innocent of murdering the Banean scientist Tolen Ren whose wife Lidell Ren Paris was caught with, despite the fact that the scientists's memories showed Paris committing the murder. Tuvok was able to prove that the Banean doctor, who was an agent of the Banean's enemies, had perpetrated the crime, thanks to his mind-meld with Paris showing that the murderer was actually shorter than Paris. (VOY: "Ex Post Facto") While visiting the Sikarians, it was learned that they possessed the means to fold space and travel great distances in a short time. However, they could not give the technology to Voyager due to their equivalent of Starfleet's non-interference order, or prime directive. Defying the orders of Captain Janeway, Tuvok attempted to obtain the technology in a trade. However, it was found that the technology was incompatible with Voyager, and Tuvok was reprimanded by Janeway. (VOY: "Prime Factors") Tuvok set a trap for the crewmember who was giving the Kazon Voyager technology. The guilty party turned out to be Seska, a Cardassian who had served on Chakotay's ship and had been altered through cosmetic surgery to look Bajoran. She escaped before Tuvok could arrest her. (VOY: "State of Flux") Later that year, Tuvok attempted a rescue of Harry Kim who had disappeared in a "Beowulf" holoprogram. An energy being had been trapped in the program and had turned Kim into pure energy. The same fate befell Tuvok, but both were released by the being after the crew freed it from the holodeck. (VOY: "Heroes and Demons") An alien entity known as the Komar assaulted the shuttlecraft manned by Tuvok and Chakotay, leaving Tuvok injured and Chakotay apparently brain-dead. The alien had the ability to enter into the minds of others and control them. It seized control of Tuvok, who took over command of the ship and ordered it into the nebula. The crew was able to drive the lifeform from Tuvok's body and leave the nebula. (VOY: "Cathexis") When a crewman was found dead, and Lon Suder, a former Maquis was revealed as the murderer, Tuvok tried a mind meld on Suder in order to understand his motives. The meld had a reverse effect, and Tuvok exhibited violent tendencies inherited from Suder. After a period of rehabilitation, Tuvok was able to control these tendencies, and sought to help Suder. After Suder redeemed himself during a Kazon attack and was killed, Tuvok offered a Vulcan prayer for him, hoping that, in death, Suder found the peace that had eluded him in life. (VOY: "Meld", "Basics, Part II") Later that year, a transporter accident caused Tuvok to be combined with crewmate Neelix (and a plant) at a molecular level, forming a new individual, Tuvix. Tuvix possessed the memories of both men, and had a mixture of their personalities. It took The Doctor over a month to find a method to restore Tuvok and Neelix to their original state. (VOY: "Tuvix") Alternate timelines Vanguard universe (Created and managed by Maximus1925) As of 2385, he was transferred to Vanguard Command and was promoted to the rank of Captain. He was designated Commanding Officer of the . External Links Category:Vulcans Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Vanguard Command personnel Category:Vanguard Command captains Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)